The So Called Bet
by Epiphany93
Summary: Ron was a skinny, awkward, unattractive boy to many girls in Hogwarts up until his sixth year when he came back a new guy; lean, handsome, and a player. Its time to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and defend his title of being the "Gryffindor Sex King" but, will that last? will Ron win the heart of an old friend? Will a certain bet come back to bite him in the ass?
1. The ride

-"Here we are, back on the Hogwarts Express to complete another year."

Said Harry with no enthusiasm in his voice. He had been sitting across from Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown, watching them snog the most of the train ride. It has been a difficult task trying to avert Ron's attention from Lavender's lips. Harry cleared his throat loudly; maybe too loud causing Lavender to part her lips from Ron's and give him a devilish glare.

-"Honestly Harry, you could just leave. No one's forcing you to stay and watch me and Ron snog the entire train ride. Don't you have some-"

-"Some girl to snog? No, not really." Replied Harry sarcastically, "And for the record, you interrupted me and Ron by barging in here un-invited."

Lavender was ready to argue back but Ron stopped her by putting his hand on her forearm.

-"Lav, listen why don't you go ahead back with Parvati and Romilda, I'll see you tonight alright?"

Ron ran his fingers along Lavender's jaw line giving her his signature half smirk. Lavender sighed ending it with a smile.

-"Alright baby, I'll see you tonight."

Lavender leaned into Ron and licked his bottom lip causing Ron to shiver slightly.

-"Bye my won-won."

With that Lavender rose from the seat and headed to the door, sure to turn back to blow Ron a kiss and give Harry a scowl. Harry sighed in relief turning his gaze to Ron. Ron has become a brand new person in a matter of a year. Ron has slept with more girls than Harry can count on one hand, and he was almost on Draco Malfoy's level. Harry shook his head at Ron…

-"What's that for Harry? I can't snog a girl?" said Ron defensively.

-"No, it's just that your ALWAYS with a new girl almost EVERY DAY, you can't keep your dick in your pants at all."

-"It sounds to me you're a little jealous Harry."

-What?! Ron, you're crazy I'm-"

-"You are Harry! Just because I'm good with women doesn't mean you have to be so angry every time you see me with a girl."

Ron's frustration with Harry's constant complaints about his sex life has been going on ever since Harry found out from Seagmus that Ron slept with Cho Chang back in sixth year. Harry had told Ron he wasn't upset, because he and Cho were over, but Ron knew Harry; that was a lie. Ron had always lived in Harry's shadows, always known as the friend of the boy-who-lived, like he was his side kick. Harry got up to sit next to Ron, trying to calm himself so the situation won't get out of hand.

-"Look Ron, I'm not jealous of your _special talent_ , I'm upset because it seems as if your trying to throw it in my face that your this big player."

-"I can't help the fact that half the girls in Hogwarts want to shag me Harry… no scratch that EVERYGIRL… but if it helps, I won't rub it in your face anymore."

Harry knew Ron wasn't going to remember, because he will shag another girl, then Harry won't hear the end of it. Harry moved back to his seat across from Ron, gazing out the window at the many hill sides passing by. Ron got up from his seat to leave the compartment.

-"I'm going to check the hallways for Prefect Duty; I'll see you when I get back Harry."

Said Ron opening the compartment door to leave. Harry ignored Ron, which caused Ron's frustration with him to increase. Ron walked along the corridor peering into compartments to make sure everyone was okay. Before Ron could stop himself he crashed into someone, falling to the floor on his back. Cursing whoever did this to him, Ron rose from the floor quickly rubbing his back. Ron looked down at the floor and saw a girl with big-wild curls covering her face, a Hogwarts robe and under that a pair of high-waisted hip hugging jeans, and a t-shirt with a funny looking cartoon character on it.

-"Hey, let me help you up, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Ron put out his hand to help the young witch off the ground. Her curls were still in her eyes exposing only her small button nose and plump glossy lips. When she finally stood up, her eyes met Ron's and the entire atmosphere shifted.

-"Oh, I should have known it would be you… _Hermione_." Said Ron with obvious annoyance.

-"And it's YOU Ron Weasley." Replied Hermione with the same tone, holding her head high in a defiant manner.

-"Still keeping your nose in a book these days? There isn't anything else that interests you?"

Ron had his half smirk playing across his lips as he witnessed Hermione's angry face.

-"Still sticking your dick in every girl that comes your way?" said Hermione through gritted teeth.

-"Now that you mentioned it, yes I have." Ron said leaning closer to Hermione towering over her. He could smell her scent and it was as if he could feel her heart racing. Hermione stepped back picking up her book from the floor turning to leave. Ron grabbed her arm causing her to turn back giving him a murderous glare.

"-Listen Hermione, we haven't talked much since 3rd year after what happened. This is our last year, maybe we shouldn't argue every time we see each other. Just… accept that I'm irresistible, and playing hard to get isn't paying off much for you."

-"Oh SCREW YOU Weasley! I shouldn't have been so curious to follow after you and Harry first year almost getting myself KILLED, then on top of that I was petrified in my second year, AND to top it all off following after Sirius Black! My parents almost threw a fit, so the best thing to do was to separate myself from you and Harry…"

Hermione missed spending time with Harry and Ron, but she couldn't risk getting into trouble having her parents worried. Ron obviously felt hurt by that and their relationship went from being friendly to resenting each other. Now Hermione had two male enemies; Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Harry and Hermione are still friendly at least, just through school. Hermione released Ron's grip on her arm turning to leave. Ron stared at her descending down the corridor before turning to finish his patrolling.

Hermione settled back in her head girl compartment to read before they arrive at Hogwarts. She sat down pondering on what just happened, thinking of how Ron had wanted to squash the tension between them. She remembered Ron as this awkward, skinny, big-footed third year following after Harry. When Hermione first laid eyes on him, she couldn't have met the perfect guy. Ron was adorable with his freckles and ginger hair, bright blue eyes and the most wonderful smile Hermione had ever seen. As Hermione sat remembering the old days, a smile played across her lips and her heart began to warm. But, only if that could last as she was pushed back to the present, now seeing Ron as this tall, lean, seventeen year old with masculine features as if he were a male model. His blue eyes became the exact color of the ocean; his hair became a darker shade of ginger, complementing the freckles that lined his cheeks, nose, and ears. His smile; oh how he mastered that alluring half smirk; Draco Malfoy had competition. But, no matter how much Ron has grown to be a very appealing wizard, it still didn't change the fact that he was known as "The Gryffindor Sex King" to most of the witches in Hogwarts… no scratch that ALL THE GIRLS. Hermione scrunched her face up in disgust at how much Ron belittles himself… if only he could just settle down with a nice young witch and put all of his player ways aside. Hermione noticed from her side view that the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Hogsmead. Hermione quickly rose, gathering up her book heading to escort the students to school.


	2. Back Again

Within the Great Hall, all the students sat with their houses enjoying the delicious start of the year feast. The first years were sorted, and Gryffindor accepted many new witches and wizards. Ron sat at the middle of the table with Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Hermione sat with Ginny, Lavender, Romilda, and Parvati.

-" This year is gonna be different, I can see it." Said Lavender shaking with excitement.

-"Why? Because your Ron's new shag?" replied Parvati with a joking tone, "You're not the only girl he's screwed Lav, welcome to the club," finished Parvati rather pleased with herself. Ginny made a gesture of gagging causing Hermione to laugh.

-"Lavender, my ears can't BARE to hear you talk of shagging my brother, please stop or I'll throw up ALL over my supper." Announced Ginny further annoyed.

-"Hey, it's not our fault your brother's a man whore." Replied Romilda

-"If you thought that would offend me Romilda, your sadly mistaken."

Hermione sat observing Lavender, Parvati, and Romilda talk about Ron like a bunch of wild cats. All she kept hearing was "Ron's this" and "Ron's that" and "Ron does this" and "Ron does that", she wanted to chuck her dinner at all of them. Hermione snuck a peak down the table at Ron watching him laugh with his friends in a carefree manner; oh why does such a _beautiful_ human being have to degrade hiself _soooo_ much.

Meanwhile, amongst the guys Seamus began telling the guys about his summer get away.

-"SO, I met this French girl when me and my family where staying in France and let me tell you…she was the best shag I ever had since Parvati! She had the biggest tits, the nicest ass, way too beautiful for her own good, she probably was a Veela!"

-"Now how did you manage to get that?" said Dean with curiosity

-"Easy, I gave her my signature shamrock charm and it drove her head over heels, I guess _won-won_ isn't the only wizard in Hogwarts who can charm beautiful women."

Harry, Dean, and Neville all laughed in unison, but all Ron did was smile and applaud Seamus sarcastically.

-"Bravo Seamus my friend, but what's one girl compared to the amount of girls I've had?"

Seamus face fell and he scowled at Ron.

-"Oh you and Draco Malfoy could be best mates, I'm not surprised you don't have some nasty disease by now."

-"I second that notion Seamus." Said Harry

-"Hmmm…Let's see, because I'm not some stupid wanker to have sex with a witch UNPROTECTED no matter HOW GOOD her pussy is." Said Ron matter-of-factly.

-Who haven't you been with Ron? I'm sad to say I envy your _skills_ to get witches to lay in your bed," said Neville with disappointment. "I haven't even been that far with Luna yet, I don't want to drive her away.

-"Aww, cheer up Neville just take charge… wip out your _special wand_ she may change her mind." Said Ron with extreme knowledge.

Before the conversation could continue, Professor Dumbledore silenced the Great Hall calling for the Head Boy and Girl along with the Prefects to escort their fellow class mates to their houses. Ron left Harry, Seamus, Neville, and Dean to meet up with Hermione. Ron noticed her heading towards him, eyes focused on what was going on behind him. Ron moved forward to get her attention.

_"So, Hermione what do you need me to do?"

-"I NEED you to do what your task has ALWAYS been and help round up the first years."

 _Why am I being snappy?_

-"First years! This way first year Gryffindors!" said Hermione walking past Ron to catch up ahead. Ron's jaw tightened as his anger grew at its peak; Hermione was sure to be so COLD and HEARTLESS, just like she was when she stopped being friends with him and Harry. Up at Gryffindor tower, Hermione spoke the password aloud and the fat lady tapestry opened allowing the first years to pour in followed by Ron. Hermione lead the first years to their respected dorms then decided to call it a night to get some rest before classes start. Ron slumped on the couch by the fire with Harry waiting for the common room to clear so he could spend some alone time with Lavender. Hermione stopped on the top step when she heard Ron say her name.

-"You know Harry, Hermione can be quite a bitch." Said Ron without the slightest bit of regret.

-"wow Ron, that's so nice of you to say, calling Hermione a bitch." Said Harry sarcastically.

-"Honestly Harry, she can be so cold hearted, I asked her a simple question, and she just snaps. I'm not the one who left my friends high and dry because were too _reckless_."

-"Well, we kinda are Ron." Said Harry with a slight chuckle.

-"IM SERIOUS HARRY!" Snapped Ron

-"Look, I'm not upset with Hermione, her parents were worried for her, it's only understandable. We can't hold a grudge with her, it's pointless."

-"hmmm, she needs to sort out her priorities. No one needs any bad vibes, if she wants to be so stuck up then so be it."

Hermione could feel tears trickle down her cheeks running along her lips. She didn't bother wiping them away; instead she heaved a big sigh heading for her head girl dorm to cry in peace. Her hatred for what Ron became grew even more that night.

Alone, finally in the common room, Ron could hear Lavender descending the stairs wearing a night gown with her golden curls falling over her shoulders. Ron sat up giving her his signature smirk, which drew her closer to him. Lavender stopped in front of Ron, throwing her legs over his to straddle him. Ron gripped Lavender's ass, bringing her closer to him.

-"I thought you wouldn't wait up for me." Said Lavender trying to mimick the voice of a little girl.

-"You see I'm here, I can't pass up a good shag with one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts."

-"One of the most? You mean THE MOST beautiful at Hogwarts." Said Lavender flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder. Ron smiled at Lavender's conceited response and went into kissing her. Ron needed a release, something he had been deprived of for most of the summer. Lavender welcomed Ron's hungry tongue into her mouth, leaning into his kiss. Lavender had a taste to her lips Ron could never forget, enjoying her lips while running his hands through her hair. Lavender gripped Ron's shirt itching to lift it up over his head so she could feel his wonderful skin under her finger tips. Ron gripped Lavender's hips purposely grinding her hips into his already stiff erection. Ron's lips began to get sore so he broke the kiss to stare at Lavender. Her night gown hung loosely off her shoulder and her hair fell down her back in golden waves of sea.

-"I want to see you _naked_ Lav," said Ron caressing Lavender overtop of her night gown.

Lavender gave him a wink, guiding his hands to the hem of her night gown. She guided Ron's hands pulling her gown up her body and then over her head falling into a heap on the carpeted floor. Ron admired Lavender's suckle naked breasts with tiny pink nipples, down along her flat tummy to her shaven pussy between her toned thighs. Ron's mouth began to water as his longing to devour Lavender grew to its peak.

Ron sat lavender on the couch, rising to undress himself. Ron was in a serious rush as if he were late for classes on the first day. Lavender kneaded her breasts with her legs spread wide as she watched Ron undress. Once his clothes were finally peeled away from his body, the glow from the fire place ignited Ron's toned, lean body. Lavender licked her lips, pinching her nipples at the same time as she stared daggers into Ron's fully erect 9 inch dick. Ron smirked in approval now moving in closer to Lavender. Ron settled himself between her legs, grinding his erection into her inner thigh. Ron kissed along Lavender's Jaw line, trailing his warm, wet tongue over her ear, down her exposed neck, then nestling it in the crease between her collar bone and her neck.

-"Oh yes…." Lavender let out a light moan, "Go lower…"

She grabbed Ron's head to bring him lower to the spot the both wanted to be. Ron brought his lips down to Lavender's breasts, kissing them both with soft pecks causing a shiver to creep up lavender's spine. Ron took Lavender's left nipple into his mouth paying close attention to licking, sucking, and then tweaking her free nipple.

-"So sweet and tastey…" whispered Ron between enjoying Lavender's breasts.

Lavender pushed her chest further into Ron's mouth hungry for more. Ron brought his free hand down to Lavender's pussy, caressing her outer folds, wetting his hands with her slick juices. Lavender gripped the couch, squeezing her eyes shut while Ron explored her center. Her intoxicating scent lured him in as he caressed her swollen clit

-'You smell good Lav… I can't wait till I'm inside you…"

Ron stuck two fingers into Lavender's entrance rotating his fingers in a circling motion. Lavender ground her hips into Ron's menstruations, loving this uncontrollable feeling she was experiencing. Ron picked up the pace moving his fingers in and out, faster and faster. The sound of moans and panting filled the room; thank goodness Ron cast a silencing charm. Lavender felt a familiar pull behind her stomach, and she knew that in a matter of seconds she would spill her juices all over Ron's skillful fingers.

-"im cuming… _fuck!_ Ron im-" moaned Lavender

Ron pumped in and out twice more than Lavender released herself, spasaming around him. Ron dared not remove his fingers, wanting Lavender to ride out her orgasm. Lavender's breast bounced as she shivered from her orgasm. Once she came back, her blurry gaze met Ron's determined eyes and she knew that this was just the beginning.

-"Turn around so I can _fuck you_ doggie style." Said Ron with a grunt. Lavender; feeling weak in the knees turned around towards the edge of the couch, poking her ass out and arching her back. Ron rose from the couch, pumping his still hard cock, preparing to enter Lavenders warm center. Ron noticed how Lavender's juices spilled down her leg and her pussy shimmered in the glow of the fire. Ron rested the tip of his penis at Lavender's entrance, moving it in circles to tease. Lavender sighed in pleasure, heart racing.

-"Come on Ron I _need_ you inside me…"

-"So impatient Lav, so hungry for me to _fuck_ you…"

Ron slowly eased his way into Lavender's pussy taking in the feel of her slick walls. Her pussy wasn't tight, but it was still fucking amazing. Ron slowly pulled back out, only to slowly enter her pussy again. The torture of how slow Ron was moving caused Lavender to push her ass into his dick for a deeper thrust.

-"Come on Weasley enough teasing and FUCK ME!" yelled Lavender

Ron smirked slightly, gripping her hips and without notice began fucking her full throttle. Lavender's eyes nearly left her sockets as Ron's 9 inch thick cock rammed her so wet hole.

-" _Give it to me_ … oh yes Ron baby." Moaned Lavender gripping the back of the couch. What has she been missing all these months? She thought winding her hips back against Ron's strong thrusts. Ron watched Lavender's ass smack against his pelvis and his dick disappear only to reappear again. Ron grabbed hold of her golden locks, leaning her head backward giving her back a better arch. Ron leaned forward sticking out his tongue and parting Lavender's lips for a searing kiss. The speed of his thrusts and the feel of his killer tongue made Lavender come undone for the second time. Ron felt her squeal into his mouth, feeling her body shake from her orgasm. Ron continued to pound her resting his head on her back. That familiar feeling began to creep up and Ron had to release.

-"Fuck yes I'm gonna cum all in your sweet pussy.."

Ron pulled Lavender upward to him wrapping his arm around her chest and placing his fingers in her mouth.

Deeper he pounded and at an unusually fast rate… she accepted his cock torturing her pussy.

Ron groaned loudly releasing his load into her pussy _spurt_ after _spurt._ Panting, sweating, and moaning, Ron let go of Lavender, slipping out of her pussy. Ron began to dress himself putting on only his jeans, grabbing up Lavender's night gown. Lavender threw her gown over her head standing to walk over to Ron. She placed her hands on his rock hard chest, making circular motions.

-"That was amazing my won-won. I needed that."

-"No problem Lav, I'm always here to _help_."

Lavender pulled Ron in for a hug trailing kisses along his chest.

-"I'm so glad to be your girlfriend." **G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D**

The one word Ron feared would escape her mouth. Ron leaned back gazing down at Lavender with wide eyes. Lavender read the shock on his face sadly understanding why.

-"I am your girlfriend, aren't I?"

-"uhh…well Lav, you see-"

-"See what?!"

Ron moved around Lavender sighing to himself taking a seat upon the couch, running his hands through his ginger hair; he did that often when frustration got the best of him.

-"Lavender, I thought you _understood_ that what we have going on was just a mutual understanding… you know, _friends with benefits_?" stated Ron in an even tone. Lavender looked taken aback folding her arms with much sass.

-"Oh I SEE, so I'm categorized as one of the many girls you FUCK on the regular? A whore? Well, sorry to disappoint you SEX KING but _I am no one's friends with benefits!_ "

Ron closed his eyes to calm himself. Didn't Lavender have some nerve?! She is KNOWN as one of the whores of Hogwarts, and now that she has Ron as a regular sex partner, she thinks they are and item? HELL NO Ron would never make a whore his girlfriend. What many people seem to think is that Ron begs the many witches he screws to fuck him… no, it's actually the other way around. All Ron has to do is look good, and that attracts many girls into his bed. He doesn't have to try at all. Lavender went on and on like an endless song while Ron sat there just staring, allowing all of her words to rush in then back out with ease.

-"So! Do you have anything to say Ron? Or are you just gonna sit there like some brain dead ass hole!"

-"I have nothing to say Lavender. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, quite frankly we'll _never_ be. If you can't accept that then go screw someone else."

Lavender ran forward giving Ron the biggest and hardest slap he ever felt. Ron rubbed his now sore and red cheek, cursing himself for involving himself with her.

-"Have a nice sex life screwing some other STUPID bimbo that'll give you the time of day you heartless prick!"

With that Lavender stomped off to her dorm cursing Ron the entire way. Up in the boy's dorm Ron changed into his pajamas joining the other boys in slumber. Ron wasn't at all bothered by losing out on Lavender, sure she was a good fuck from time to time but there are many fish in the Hogwarts Sea. Ron flopped on his bed extinguishing the light and pulling the curtains closed around his bed. He settled into a nice sleep, worn out by his recent fuck session.


End file.
